


恶之花

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 夜露视角粮食向含芝诺光♀





	恶之花

夜露走进腐臭阴暗的地牢，毫不介意华丽的和服裙裾垂落在肮脏的地面上。地面上满是发黑的污垢，乍一看好像是泥，如果有不怕脏的人有手沾上些捻上一捻，就会发现那些污泥其实是长年累月积攒的干涸的血液，一层糊着一层。

打盹的刑讯兵们看到总督大驾光临地牢，吓得直激灵，兵乓的行着帝国军礼，立刻殷勤的搬来地牢中最干净的座椅。

夜露看都没看一眼，纤长的手指握着黑漆涂成的精致烟斗，宛如道中游街般优美的步伐，缓缓走近地牢中的鲁加族男人。

那花白的头发胡须，与面部风霜刀刻般的皱纹，应该称之为老人更为妥当。

老人双臂和脖颈被碗口粗的铁链吊住，脚腕也被半固定在地上，膝盖却悬空。他双目紧闭，如果不是尚且起伏的胸口，根本看不出一点活气。

夜露走到他面前弯下腰，娇媚的红唇对着他的脸庞吐出青色的烟雾：“老东西，别装了，我知道你没死。”

豪雪蓦地睁开眼睛，哪怕身陷囹圄，他的双目仍然精光四射，声音虚弱却气出丹田：“歹毒的女人，你又想如何折磨老夫？”

夜露白净的脸上绽放如毒草般的微笑，她把烧得滚烫的黄金烟斗头轻放在老人的锁骨处，衰老松弛的皮肉被高温烫出滋滋的糊味。她饶有兴致的观察着豪雪强作镇定的表情，她当然知道酷刑对于这个能从多玛徒手划船到艾欧泽亚的武士不会有任何作用。

代理总督拍拍手，地牢外立刻有一队加雷马士兵，拖拽着两名犯人进入地牢。

犯人是一男一女，都是中年人，看的出是多玛平民。不知道是犯了什么法，被押送到这死牢。

犯人的嘴被破布塞住，眼珠瞪的几乎脱框而出，表情惊恐的如同黄纸，多玛人特有的黑发被冷汗一缕一缕的黏在脸上。

负责押运犯人的是一位百夫长，站在夜露身后，清亮的女声大声汇报：“总督大人！犯人已带到！”

豪雪忍不住抬头看了眼那个姑娘，就算带着面具，也能看出是个多玛姑娘。

夜露冷笑着对她挥手：“随你喜欢，随便用刑。别让他们太吵，我不喜欢。”

领命的百夫长挽起军装衣袖，在一堆刑具里挑挑捡捡，最后选择了烧红的铁块。她看下烧的通红几乎要融化的铁块，嘴角轻勾，愉悦的咬着牙齿，轻印在男性的胸口，炙铁烧尽衣物，融化皮肉，冒着油腻的黑烟，缓缓沉降到坚硬的胸骨。

空气中弥漫着烧烤人肉的糊臭味，男性痛苦的几乎咬碎口中的破布，痛苦的呜咽越过破布刺的耳膜发痛。他身边的女性犯人，吓得直接昏死过去。

“真是低贱的声音啊~”

夜露坐在刑讯官为她准备的椅子上，托着下巴笑着欣赏着拷打。曾经，在养父侵犯她的时候，她发出痛苦的嚎叫，养母也是如此说她。

看到平民无端受到非人的折磨，豪雪徒劳的想要挣脱锁链，他咬牙切齿的大骂夜露：“你够了！有本事冲着老夫来！折磨平民算什么！”

夜露轻轻弾落烟斗里的烟灰，转过身对豪雪说：“我给你讲个故事吧。”

“有个小女孩，在父母死后被收养。养母养父拿她当做奴隶，养父在她很小的时候就侵犯了她。长大后，更是把她卖给一个老头偿还赌债。老头死后，养父把她领回家，又把她卖到花街做妓女。后来她投靠帝国，靠着忠诚与手腕，为自己某得了一席之位。”

豪雪摇头：“我知道你的过去。”

“这不是我的过去。”夜露笑的近乎乖巧般的甜美，她托起豪雪的下巴，让他看向正在施虐的百夫长：“是她的。”

她满意的看见豪雪的瞳孔猛地一缩，放开他的下巴。

“你跟海燕一样，满口仁义道德大道理，却从来都对我们这些小人物的痛苦视而不见。茨孤村只是多玛众多村庄里的一个，夜露只是多玛千千万万少女中的一个。只是老天开眼，给了我报复的能力。”

豪雪如今早已明白。

夜露的恶，就是多玛的恶。

她不过是多玛这片罪恶之地诞生的恶之花。

所有无视夜露痛苦的人，都是她养父养母的帮凶。像夜露这般遭遇的多玛少女何其之多，从没有人想过对她们施以援手。如今，多玛的恶之花们化身毒藤，把这片土地鞭笞到体无完肤，吸干延夏大地的每一滴血。

“我就是多玛的罪恶，多玛的罪恶催生出了代理总督夜露。”

夜露再度点燃烟草，她每天晚上都要杀一个多玛人才能睡着，如今她让豪雪选，这两个人杀那一个。

“呸！”

豪雪的回答在她意料之中，她叫停了百夫长的刑讯：“既然老东西不肯选让我们杀哪一个，那就都杀了吧。”

随着两声枪响和豪雪撕心裂肺的嘶吼，夜露深呼吸着令人愉悦的血腥气，当着豪雪的面吩咐百夫长：“明天带三个人过来，如果老东西还是不肯选杀哪个，还是都杀。”

“是！”

在帝国士兵的簇拥下，夜露迈着轻盈的步伐离开，身后豪雪痛苦的呜咽让她少有的开心。这回算是真正折磨到这个老东西了，这群多玛的伪君子。

她要折磨多玛，杀光多玛的每一个人。

包括自己。

 

没过几天，地牢遭遇袭击，豪雪被救走了。

夜露并不意外，她一直都知道伪君子们在蝇营狗苟的想要搞什么光复多玛。那种表面繁荣的污秽国家有什么可光复的，还不如像加雷马真诚的独裁。

对于延夏平民来说，苛捐杂税一个不少，徭役重赋一如从前，不过是统治者从领主换成总督。不管哪一个，平民的日子都不好过，一样的腐败，一样的暴政。

接到通报的夜露，面无表情的把玩着火枪。那个老东西跑就跑吧，谅他也掀不起多大风浪。让她在意的是，传说中的西方英雄在效忠海燕的多玛忍者陪同下，悄悄进入延夏。必须要阻止他们和豪雪的汇合，就在她准备去拿收留豪雪的村庄开刀时，帝国皇太子兼总督，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯突然驾到，巡视多玛。

 

天守阁是赏月的绝佳地带，她站在雕栏玉砌的的门廊前，想起曾经在花街时，她也是这样被打扮的花枝招展，宛如人偶般展览，接受嫖客的拣选。她那时总能透过低矮的门缝偷看一抹月色，而如今，新月如钩，悬挂在延夏群青色的夜空之上。

延夏大地一片黑暗，今夜的明月仿佛只为她一人而亮。

比起月亮，她更欣赏横卧在天守阁刀架上的妖刀。

她在黑红色的妖刀上看见自己的面孔，眼睛被刀身反射出血红的颜色，妖刀和她一样散发出不吉的煞气。

她比之前的总督都知道该如何讨皇太子的欢心。

从寄人篱下到被卖到花街，察言观色几乎是她的生存本能，她对人的欲望有着精准的判断。

从前那个迂腐无能的总督，给皇太子送了各种金玉美女——这里也包括夜露自己，那位太子眼皮都不层抬一下。后来前总督自以为是的给太子送了美少年，最后被失去耐心的太子砍成两截。

夜露回想起她与芝诺斯相遇的夜晚，她穿着暴露的卧趟在他眼前，而那位太子只是用寂寥的目光眺望窗外的明月，仿佛在等待着谁。

寂寞。

他呼风唤雨，为什么还会寂寞？

在芝诺斯面前，夜露总是恭顺而平静。她既不畏惧，也不谄媚，相反，她还很欣赏芝诺斯。欣赏他的力量，他的冷酷，他的杀伐果断。

所以，她也好奇，好奇这个男人寻找的到底是什么。

她谦卑的跪在地上，偷瞧芝诺斯冷漠的蓝眼睛在看见妖刀时的光亮，他挥舞着妖刀，嘴角勾起满意的笑容：“非常好，你干的不错。”

芝诺斯从来不喜欢阿谀奉承，他瞥向夜露的眼光，跟他看向其他刀具时并没有区别，他只当她是一件趁手的工具。她从前所见过的男人，面对她的神情只有鄙视和淫邪。在遇见芝诺斯之后，他们的眼中变成恐惧和憎恨——而这正是她所追求的。

她要让多玛人生活在恐惧的深渊，她要让他们憎恨，只有他们的憎恨和恐惧才会让她内心的深渊得到片刻的安宁。

在她第陪同芝诺斯巡视多玛时，遇到忍者情报里那位传说中的西方英雄。

那是个年轻貌美的姑娘，一身戎装不施粉黛仍然楚楚动人。如果被卖到花街，老鸨一定愿意出大价钱买她。

她依靠在多玛的残垣断壁，悠闲的抽着烟，观赏芝诺斯与西方英雄的战斗。那位大人果然是世间罕有的强大，西方英雄也很厉害，却被他打的毫无还手之力。

就在芝诺斯痛下杀手时，夜露还是有些同情她的。她从不肯承认对年轻姑娘们的同情心。在她的死牢中，从未出现过女孩，她也从未虐杀折辱过少女。无他，夜露只是觉得，在多玛这片土地，生而为女就是最大的惩罚，若是恰巧俏丽而贫贱，自有大把磨难在等待她们。

令人意外的是，芝诺斯并没有杀她。

在那一瞬间，夜露敏感的察觉皇太子死水般平静的心荡起的涟漪。

她在跟随皇太子返回天守阁后，立即召集忍者，在皇太子离开前，让他们每隔一小时汇报西方英雄的行踪。

只有讨好太子，她才能继续当代理总督，才能更顺遂的报复多玛。

而且，她更想知道芝诺斯的面具下到底是怎样的人。

 

在前任多玛领主海燕的寝殿中，皇太子巨大的盔甲站立在墙边，汗湿的内甲早已被替换，金属铠甲也经过侍从精心保养，

太子身着柔和的月白色和服，坐在明黄色的卧榻上，亲手擦拭着妖刀。夜露站立在寝殿门口陪侍，她斜眼偷瞧，太子擦刀的样子不似平时那般深沉安静，明显在神游。

他微皱的眉头在思考着战斗以外的事情，紧抿的嘴唇说明他在压抑着欲望，一缕灿烂到奢靡的金发垂落到刀刃上被斩断浑然不觉。

这时，室外的忍者凭空出现，向代理总督禀告：“夜露大人，我们刚刚侦查到西方英雄正在河畔堡前三岔河口的大岩石前钓鱼。”

“这个时间西方英雄居然跑到河畔堡三岔河口的大岩石那去钓鱼？她该不会是脑子被皇太子打坏了吧。算了，由她去吧，你们今晚不要跟踪她了。”

夜露的声音不大不小，刚刚好传入到太子的耳朵里。

“……”

太子擦刀的动作明显停住，随即挥手：“你们都退下，我要休息。今晚谁也不许打扰。”

夜露优雅的屈膝施礼，猩红色的嘴角微微勾起。果然，只过片刻，忍者便来禀报，皇太子便装离开了天守阁。

她屏退左右，独自一人来到平日用来赏月的天守阁。

今夜是满月，天空没有一丝云，那玉盘明亮到仿佛辉夜姬降临。她甚至可以凭借肉眼看清极远处的树木，不过，今夜只凭肉眼是不够的。

夜露站到望远镜之下，眯起一只眼睛，睫毛在凸透镜片摩挲着，观察着那块河边那块大岩石。

大岩石上支着一杆长长的大鱼竿，上面还挂着鱼线。那位漂亮的西方英雄，褪去戎装，仅仅穿了一件纯白色的软质及膝连衣长裙，她的半个身子都泡在夜晚的河里，似乎在开心的捞着什么。

夜露想起小时候也这样在村庄的小溪里抓河虾，夏天午后凉爽的溪水比短暂快乐的童年消逝的更快。那夏日艳阳下的树荫，以及隐匿在溪流树荫下的鱼虾……在她恍然梦回时，芝诺斯出现在视野里。

他还穿着那身月白色的华贵和服，腰上只带了新宠妖刀。

切，什么皇太子，不还是个普通男人。

夜露目睹了一场强暴。

以芝诺斯的武功相貌，明明能用千种万种方法赢得少女的芳心，偏偏要用强暴这种最令女性痛苦的方式。令人悲哀的男人，只知道破坏的野兽。

她冷笑着看着芝诺斯从河中把西方少女拖拽到大岩石上，少女徒劳的挣扎，湿透的长裙被撕成碎片。哪怕隔着千米之遥，她也能感受到那具白到发光的青春肉体。

看到这里，夜露抬起头，接下来的事情用脚趾头想也知道。她在花街那么多年，对交欢的印象只有痛苦，纯粹的痛苦。她总是宛如一尊木偶仰面瘫倒在床上，冷眼看着恩客们嗯嗯啊啊令人作呕的面孔。

他们总是一边律动着身体，一边扇她耳光，让她叫让她哭。

无论怎样的掌掴殴打，她都是像人偶一般毫无反应。

遇到些自作多情的男人，会跟她说很多漂亮话，再妄图用娴熟的技巧勾起传说中冰山美人的情欲。等他们发现一切都无法唤醒这尊只会呼吸的人偶后，就变成只是埋头发泄。

她坐在天守阁的廊柱上，点燃了烟斗，背对着明月抽了一袋烟。

估摸时间差不多，她再度走到望远镜前，看向那块岩石。

啧，看到了有趣的东西。

一般的男人都会在完事后抱着女人喘息，过一会休整完毕，便会毫无留恋的穿衣服离开。如果一直抱着那个女人，还跟她说很多很多话，便是动了真心。

月色下芝诺斯赤裸的身体宛如巨大光滑的鹅卵石，与少女并排卧趟在大岩石之上。少女背对着她，放松蜷缩的姿态显示芝诺斯施暴之后补偿式的温存。夜露清晰的看见芝诺斯垂下的眉梢，抚摸少女发丝的手，以及盖在少女身上那件月白色和服。

他对少女说了很多话，一直说着，说了很久，直到他们开始第二次。

懒得看了，夜露打了个呵欠，宛如夜游的牡丹，抻着懒腰回去睡觉。

第二天，她从忍者的口中得知，皇太子天亮之后才返回寝殿，只穿了和服内衬。想必，那件华美的月白色和服，依然盖在那位少女的身上吧。

在皇太子返程前的训话时，她恭顺的跪在地上。芝诺斯的声音一如既往的冰冷，没有丝毫的起伏。那副天生高高在上的俊美面孔，理所当然的俯瞰众生，一切在他的眼中都只是蝼蚁。

什么战斗天才，完美的化身，不过是一个困于七情六欲中的平凡男人。

夜露掌握到了芝诺斯的秘密，她更加不畏惧他，她甚至种报复到他的快感。

芝诺斯走到夜露身前，残忍的拽起她乌云般的秀发，把她拎到脚尖离地，碧眼中杀意四射：“做好你本职工作，别看不该看的东西。”

呵，原来隔着那么远偷看，还是被发现了呢，真不愧是芝诺斯。

头发几乎要被芝诺斯连着头皮扯掉，夜露痛苦到五官扭曲变形，随即只感觉头顶一松，膝盖重重的磕在红色的实木地板上。

可是偏偏肉体如此的痛苦，带给她极大的愉悦。

她真正戳痛了芝诺斯。

这大概是她唯一能刺痛这个男人的方法。

等到芝诺斯的脚步消失在天守阁尽头，夜露狞笑着从地上爬起，拍拍膝盖上的尘土，一脚踹开在地上瑟瑟发抖的格林瓦斯：“让天守阁所有士兵做好应战准备，这次一定要杀了飞燕……还有豪雪！”

她要化身永恒的黑夜笼罩在延夏大地之上，她要拉着所有多玛人下地狱。

什么西方英雄，放马过来吧！


End file.
